


Se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Original Slash, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baciò il proprio zio con un fare seducente, non c'era rimorso in lui per quello che aveva appena fatto, lo dimostrava con quella lingua che incrociò la propria dando il via a qualcosa di proibito, una linea che nessuno de due avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare.</p>
<p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest prompt M/M "Se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà" - fonzies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà  
> Fandom Original  
> Prompt: M/M “Se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà.” Fonzies  
> Parole 214 OpenOffice  
> Note: Incesto

La mano di suo nipote Jacopo si muoveva con una velocità incredibile facendogli provare delle scosse di piacere che gl'inondavano il corpo.  
Com'era possibile che gli stesse facendo quello? Era suo Zio, fratello di suo padre, l'aveva visto crescere da quando era fino in fase, fino a quell'istante in cui ormai sedicenne gli stava facendo provare il più intenso piacere che il suo corpo avesse provato in quei trentadue anni di vita.  
«Jacopo smettila!» lo implorava, ma quella presa sembrava salda sulla propria erezione,  
L'estasi prese il sopravvento su tutto il resto, non gli diete tregua, nemmeno per un istante, portandolo verso il più violento degli orgasmi che avesse mai provato.  
Il giovane prese la proprio mano con le dita sporche del suo sperma e se le passò alla bocca leccandosi le proprie dita, sembrava aver scambiato quella sostanza per  un delizioso e squisito dolce.  
«Sai» sussurrò all'orecchio del trentaduenne «se non ti lecchi le dita godi solo metà.»   
Baciò il proprio zio con un fare seducente, non c'era rimorso in lui per quello che aveva appena fatto, lo dimostrava con quella lingua che incrociò la propria dando il via a qualcosa di proibito, una linea che nessuno de due avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare.  
«Zio Ludovico, ormai sei mio e non ti lascerò più andare.»


End file.
